


Strawberries

by wonderminterplus



Category: Bear Nuts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderminterplus/pseuds/wonderminterplus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We do odd things when in love, even if one tries to keep it a secret at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries

Lech hated strawberries. They had to be one of the least manly fruits out there. So why the hell was he stealing some from the smoothie stand in the zoo? Oh, that's right. Because his stupid, prissy boyfriend wanted some.

Not that Gay had actually asked him to get them. Truthfully, Gay didn’t even know Lech was out here. None of the others did. At least, they didn’t know what he was up to if they did. He would never hear the end of it if they knew.

Eventually the smoothie stand guy did let his guard down. Well, one could call falling asleep dropping ones guard, right? Whatever the case, Lech grabbed the whole container of strawberries and snuck back to the habitat.

He checked to see if the coast was clear in the kitchen before sneaking in and placing the strawberries on the counter.

“Lech? What are you doing?”

Lech cringed but turned to face Prozac.

“Umm... nothing?”

Prozac did not look like he believed Lech. He didn’t say that though as he glanced at the container.

“I thought you hated strawberries.” Prozac said after a moment.

“I do.” Lech mumbled.

For a moment Prozac looked confused. Understanding finally hit him.

“I see. Well, next time you steal strawberries, make sure it’s closer to closing time. You could have been seen.” Prozac said as he turned to leave.

Lech let go of his tenseness and nodded.

“By the way... Congratulations to the both of you.”

Lech didn’t even bother to protest. Instead he smiled lightly.


End file.
